Bendita Borrachera
by NoahhChan
Summary: A veces el alcohol nos da el valor necesario para dar ese paso que no nos atrevíamos a dar...
1. Chapter 1 - Fiesta en la habitación

**Bueno, aquí os dejo mi primer fanfic, me encanta ésta pareja (K'xKula) y después de leer algunos fanfics que hay por aquí, me he animado a escribir el mio propio y ver que le parece a la gente. En principio no planeo que sea muy largo, pero dependerá de mi inspiración y de si gusta o no. Espero que no seais muy duros conmigo y de que os guste tanto como a mi escribirlo.**

**Advierto que hay alcohol y escenas "acaloradas" XD, lo califico M.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de SNK Playmore, yo sólo pongo la historia de este fanfic.**

* * *

Capítulo 01 - Fiesta en la habitación

(K')

Ahí estaba yo, con unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y una corbata fina negra, sentado en un sofá de la sala esperando que pasase el tiempo rápidamente. Rodeado de gente bebiendo, riendo, bailando, hablando y pasándolo bien. Y cómo no... Yo no podía disfrutar de la fiesta que había prepadado Whip. Desde que se celebró el ultimo King of Fighter, a Whip se le ocurrió la idea de celebrar una fiesta para reunirnos los luchadores fuera de todo ambiente hostil, y poder disfrutar un poco de la vida... Sinceramente, pienso que sólo vienen a comer y beber gratis... Mañana nos tocará a nosotros cuatro recoger todo lo que ellos ensucian hoy...

\- K' : "Pufff... Que pereza..." - Dije sin darme cuenta de la presencia de Kula a mi lado.

\- Kula: "Cómo no... Disfrutando de la fiesta" - Me dijo en tono burlón. - "Me acompañas?" - Preguntó mientras me enseñaba dos copas y una botella de champang.

La miré de arriba a abajo, estaba preciosa con ese vestido burdeos que marcaba todas sus curvas, unos tacones discretos negros y el pelo recogido en el lado derecho. Y en lugar de decirle lo hermosa que estaba o aceptar su invitación, sólo se me ocurrió decirle algo gruñón...

\- K' : "No deberías beber" - Aparté mi mirada de ella con miedo de sonrojarme.

\- Kula: "Está bien, si no quieres acompañarme, me beberé yo sola esta botella" - Infló sus mejillas y seguidamente me sacó la lengua a modo de burla.

Se sentó a mi lado y se sirvió una copa, la cual se bebió de un tirón. Me quedé atónito viendo como se "pimplaba" otra copa más, y cuando se había servido la tercera y estaba a punto de llevar la copa a sus hermosos y carnosos labios humedecidos de champang, la detube con mi mano.

\- K' : "Calma gatita! Qué nadie te va ha quitar esa botella!" - Dije sin pensar, pero me preocupó esas ansias por terminarse la botella.

\- Kula: "Es tu culpa! Tú no quieres beber conmigo! ... Bueno ni beber, ni hablar, ni pasear, ni bailar, NI NADA! NO QUIERES HACER NADA CONMIGO!" - Sus mejillas se pusieron de un color rosado que la hacían aún más hermosa, no sabría decir si porque el alcohol ya le estaba afectando o por la vergüenza de soltar aquello.

La miré sorprendido, qué estaba diciendo? Claro que quiero hacer cosas ella! ... Ni si quiera imagina las cosas que me gustaría hacer con ella...

\- K' : "No digas tonterías! Ya estás borracha?" - La miré algo enfadado. - "Lo que pasa es que el champang es una bebida de nenazas!" - Me levanté después de decir eso, fui hacia la mesa donde estaban las bebidas y cogí una botella de whisky, volví donde ella y le enseñé la botella. - "Me acompañas ahora?" - Dije con una sonrisa burlona.

Ella me miró y me dedicó una de sus adorables sonrisas, seguidamente afirmó con la cabeza y me ofreció las copas para que las llenara. Serví las copas y me volví a sentar a su lado.

Kula miraba la copa de whisky detenidamente, parecía que dudaba si beberla o no.

\- K' : "Beber whisky en copa es una mariconada... Pero no quedan vasos anchos en la mesa" - Dije justo antes de llevarme la copa a la boca y dar un trago.

Kula me miró y se animó a dar el primer trago a su copa, parece mentira que fuese la misma que hacía unos minutos se tomaba 3 copas de champang casi sin respirar entre copa y copa. Para mi sorpresa, vi como su trago se alargaba hasta vaciar la copa, y tal como la acababa, Kula cerró sus ojos tan fuertes y puso su boca con unos morros realmente graciosos, sin poderlo evitar empecé a reír.

\- K' : "Ja ja ja ja" - Me tuve que agarrar la barriga de la punzada que empecé a sentir.

Kula me miró incrédula, no podía creer que me estuviese riendo, y entonces una hermosa sonrisa en su cara angelical me cautivó.

-Kula: "Estaba muy fuerte!" - Dijo intentando defenderse - "Pero mereció la pena por verte reír así" - Sonrió inclinando su cabeza.

Noté como mi cara empezó a arder, y sabía que no era debido al alcohol, mi corazón se empezó a acelerar por miedo a que ella notase mi sonrojo, y giré mi cara para que ella no lo viera.

Al girar pude ver como Maxima se acercaba a nosotros, se había vestido con una camisa lisa gris y unos pantalones de pana negros, cogí mi copa y bebí de un trago lo que quedaba.

\- Maxima: "No estarás emborrachando a la princesa para aprovecharte de ella, verdad?" - Dijo burlándose de mi.

\- K': "Ella es mayorcita para emborracharse sola" - Le contesté desafiante.

\- Kula: "Ya dejen esas miradas amenazantes, hoy hay que pasarlo bien!" - Cogió la botella y se llenó la copa hasta arriba.

\- Maxima: "No no no no!" - Negó mientras le quitaba la copa de las manos. - "Las princesas no beben whisky! Toma una piruleta!" - Dijo sancando una piruleta de uno de sus bolsillos convencido de que Kula se tiraría encima de ella.

\- Kula: "Max, no soy una niña!" - Dijo inflando sus mofletes. - "Dame mi copa!" - Alzó su mano con la esperanza de que Maxima se la devolviera.

\- Maxima: "Ni hablar! Y esto también me lo llevo" - Se agachó a cojer la botella de whisky de la cual nos estábamos sirviendo. Se alejó con una sonrisa orgulloso de lo que estaba haciendo, se giró cuando llegó a donde estaba Whip y soltó - "Os estaré vigilando! No voy a dejar que la emborraches!" - Y me hizo una seña con los dedos haciéndome saber que no me quitaría la vista de encima.

El único que estaba borracho aquí era él... Pensé mientras me volví a mirar a Kula. Parecía algo enfadada y decepcionada a la vez.

\- Kula: "Estoy cansada de que me tratéis como a una cría" - Su rostro se entristeció y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin llegar a salir.

En parte tenía razón, ya no era una niña, pero Maxima y Whip parece que se niegan a verlo. Yo ya hace bastante que me di cuenta que no era una cría, pero ojalá pudiera no verla de esa forma... Mi corazón se encoge cuando tarda en volver a casa, se acelera cuando me sonríe, y siento que se me sale cuando me toca... No paro de pensar en ella... Creo que me volveré loco si esto sigue así.

Sin pensarlo, me levanté y fui a la mesa de las bebidas nuevamente, cogí una botella de ron y me acerqué a ella.

\- K': "Me voy a mi habitación con esta botella, si quieres seguir bebiendo conmigo, ya sabes donde estoy" - No sé ni como le pude decir eso...

Kula se quedó perpleja mientras veía como me dirigía hacia las escaleras, pasé por al lado de Maxima y le miré molesto.

\- K': "Me voy a emborracharme a mi habitación" - Dije justo antes de empezar a subir las escaleras para dirigirme a mi habitación.

Entré en mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Me acerqué a mi cama y me senté en el suelo apoyando mi espalda en la cama. Empecé a pensar la locura que habia hecho, qué pensaría Kula de mí? Y si piensa que quiero acostarme con ella? Bueno no es que no quiera... Pero no es mi intención... O si?

\- K': " ... Mierda..." - Dije antes de dar un trago a la botella y acabar mirando al techo. De pronto sonó la puerta... Sería ella? Dios... El corazón parecía que me iba a explotar. - "Pasa" - Intenté parecer lo más tranquilo posible.

La puerta se abría muy despacio, como si tuviera miedo de entrar, y ahí la pude ver asomándose tímidamente, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Miró hacia atrás y entró rapidamente cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ésta.

-Kula: "Creo que venía alguien, y si es Max no me dejará beber contigo..." - Dijo dando un suspiro de alivio porque no la habían pillado yendo a mi habitación.

\- K': "Adelante gatita, toma asiento y sírvete" - Le dije ofreciéndole la botella, pues no había traído vasos.

Creo que el alcohol me estaba empezando a afectar, pues empezaba a perder la vergüenza que sentía cuando ella estaba cerca...

Ella se acercó donde estaba sentado y se sentó justo en frente de mí. Tomó la botella y dio un trago largo. Me miró juguetonamente... Un momento, Kula con mirada juguetona? Debe estar muy borracha... O se volvió loca...

-Kula: "Juguemos a una cosa" - Dijo con una sonrisa pícara... Creo que empiezo a delirar...

-K': "Que cosa?" - Empezaba a asustarme...

\- Kula: "Pares o nones!" - Dijo con un brillo en los ojos bastante entusiasmada.

\- K': "Mmm y que tiene de divertido?" - Pregunté con curiosidad ante tal entusiasmo.

\- Kula: "El que pierda deberá dar un trago a la botella y... Quitarse una prenda!" - Soltó con algo de vergüenza...

\- K': "Quee?! No podemos hacer sólo la parte de beber?" - Dije sorprendido, y asustado de mi mismo, no se de que sería capaz si empiezo a ver a Kula en paños menores...

\- Kula: "Eres un hombre o una gallina?" - Dijo sabiendo que me picaría y caería en su juego.

\- K': "Pares o nones? Qué eliges?" - Le dije con una sonrisa picarona.

\- Kula: "Pares!" - Dijo entusiasmada y escondiendo su puño detrás de ella para empezar a jugar.

Sonreí al ver lo feliz que era por empezar el juego, y puse mi mano detrás para comenzar. Los dos contamos al unísono hasta tres y mostramos nuestras manos, tres y tres... Pares, primera mano y empezaba perdiendo, di un trago a la botella y vi como ella esperaba espectante a que me quitara alguna prenda, agarré mi corbata y la quité muy despacio mientras la miraba de reojo, llamadme loco, pero parecia desilusionada...

\- Kula: "Pues vaya..." - Lo que decía, desilusionada... Volvió a poner su mano detrás para continuar con el juego, así que puse mi mano atrás para seguir jugando.

Volvimos a contar al unísono hasta tres y enseñamos las manos, dos y cuatro... Increíble, pares otra vez... Aunque creo que prefiero ser yo el que pierda la ropa. Di otro trago a la botella y la miré, estaba con las manos juntas esperando ansiosa, reí burlonamente, desabroché mi cinturón y tiré de él para sacarlo.

\- Kula: "Estás de broma?!" - Dijo con tono molesto.

\- K': "Cualquiera diría que quieres verme sin ropa, gatita..." - Dije pícaramente.

Pude observar un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Kula: "Es sólo por ver como te mueres de vergüenza" - Dijo llevando su mano detrás.

\- K': "Crees qué a mi me da vergüenza?" - Llevé mi mano detrás.

\- "Uno, dos, tres" - Dijimos a la vez y mostramos las manos. Uno y dos, por fin ganaba yo.

\- K': "Nones!" - Alcé mi puño victorioso, creo que estaba más contento de lo que esperaba... Empecé a pensar que Kula no llevaba muchas prendas encima... Y me puse algo nervioso...

Kula agarró la botella mirándome amenazante y dio un trago bastante largo, creo que buscaba en el alcohol algo de valor. Me volvió a mirar, llevó su mano a su pelo y con una sonrisa burlona se quitó la goma del pelo.

\- K': "Eso debería ser trampa!" - Dije fastidiado, me estaba haciendo ya a la idea que me deslumbraría con su hermosa piel blanca.

\- Kula: "En venganza por tu corbata y cinturón" - Y me sacó la lengua como si nada.

\- K': "Bueno, ahora ya no nos quedan prendas absurdas" - Empezaba a desear quitarme la ropa y ver que cara ponía.

Kula dio una sonrisa traviesa y escondió su mano, yo hice lo mismo. Contamos hasta tres y sacamos las manos, cinco y cinco, pares.

Cogí la botella, le di un buen trago, y llevé mis manos al primer botón de la camisa y la empecé a desabrochar muy despacio mientras le dedicaba a Kula una mirada seductora... Acabo de decir seductora? Maldito alcohol!

La mirada que Kula me dedicó me recorrió todo el cuerpo... Si no fuera porque empezaba a darme cuenta que estaba borracho, pensaría que me miraba con deseo... Terminé de desabrocharla y dejaba a la vista mis abdominales y pecho marcados, saqué un brazo y luego el otro, dejando todo mi torso al descubierto, juraría que vi a Kula morderse el labio inferior...

Llevé mi mano detrás y ella parecía más ocupada mirándome que jugando, giré mi cabeza hacia un lado para llamar su atención, cosa que hizo que se pusiera nerviosa dando un pequeño brinco y llevando su mano detrás.

\- "Uno, dos, tres" - Incrédulo miraba como habiamos sacado nones con un dos y un cinco. Ella tomó la botella decidida y le dio un trago más largo aún que el anterior. Me miró con vergüenza y se llevó las manos a los tirantes del vestido, se puso de pié y se bajó el vestido de un tirón sin pensarlo hasta el suelo. Ahí estaba ella, de pié, con esa hermosa figura, en ropa interior de color negra, con un sujetador sin tirantes, y un culotte de encaje, su piel blanca y esos ojos rojizos que me atravesaban el alma. Se volvió a sentar y me miró con algo de malicia.

\- Kula: "Parece que no hayas visto a una mujer en ropa interior en tu vida... K'chan..." - Acababa de llamarme K'chan? Y su cara mostraba una risa burlona? El alchol me hacía ver y oir cosas que no eran... Debía ser eso. "Ahora me toca a mi mirar" - Acaba de decir lo que acabo de oir? Llevó su mano detrás muy seria y me hizo un gesto para que me diera prisa.

Coloqué mi mano detrás y contamos hasta tres, mostramos las manos y... No podía ser verdad... Cuatro y tres... Salió nones y Kula... debería enseñar más? Kula parecía estar paralizada, pero de pronto agarró la botella y bebió y bebió, pensaba que se bebería todo lo que quedaba, y de repente separó la botella de sus labios y me miró decidida, llevó sus manos a la parte trasera de su sujetador buscando el enganche para soltarlo, y de repente...

\- K': "Espera!" - Le grité sin pensar, enseñando mi mano en señal de Stop. - "No hace falta que te quites nada más, ya nos hemos divertido bastante, no crees?" - Dije esperando que se detuviese.

\- Kula: "Ni hablar, la idea del juego fue mía, ahora tengo que apechugar, y nunca mejor dicho" - Y entonces fue directa al gancho con sus manos, decidida ha desabrocharlo.

Sin pensarlo me lancé a detenerla, con la mala suerte que tropece con mis propias piernas y caí sobre ella... La había detenido, sí, pero a que precio? Podía notar el tacto de su piel con la de mi torso desnudo, notar su respiración en mi cara, ver su hermoso rostro tan cerca sonrojado, esos ojos rojizos me atravesaban, y no sabía si el corazón que escuchaba en mis oídos era el mío o el de ella. No podía reaccionar... O no quería, ya no sabía si era yo o el alcohol el que me movía, pero cuando quise darme cuenta mi mano estaba sobre la mejilla de Kula, y mis labios estaban tan cerca de los de ella que casi se rozaban.

-Kula: "K'..." - Salió de su boca como un suspiro.

\- K': "Kula..." - Dije casi sin voz, y terminé con la distancia que separaba nuestros labios, la besé gentilmente, y un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda. Mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando al contacto con ella, y si esto seguía así no iba a poder controlarme.

Reaccioné como buenamente pude, y fui a levantarme de encima de Kula, pero ella me abrazó por el cuello y me volvió a besar, su beso era intenso, más que el mío, juraría que me estaba pidiendo más, le devolví el beso a la vez que la levantaba para acabar sentados, la agarré de la cintura y la apreté hacia mí, introduje mi lengua en su boca buscando la suya. Ella me seguía el ritmo y eso me hacia enloquecer, sentía mi corazón a mil por hora, y mi cuerpo arder. Me separé de ella con la respiración agitada, la miré y me pareció tan sensual con la cara acalorada y los labios humedecidos por el beso, dios! No iba a poder aguantar, sé que no debería, sé que estamos borrachos, sé que ni si quiera debería estar ella en mi habitación, lo sé, pero la deseo tanto... la quiero tanto...

Después de mi reproche interior, la cojo en brazos y la llevo a mi cama, la dejo con mucho cuidado y la vuelvo a besar intensamente, me deslizo por su cuello llegando hasta sus hermosos pechos los cuales siguen cubiertos por el sujetador, en el trayecto puedo oir pequeños gemidos de placer escaparse se los labios de Kula, creo que ya es imposible que me detenga... Ella me acaricia la espalda y juega con mi pelo, yo mientras tanto peleo con el gancho de su sujetador hasta que consigo soltarlo... Sus hermosos senos son simplemente perfectos, tan redondos y firmes, y del tamaño perfecto para mis manos. Los masajeo delicadamente y juego con sus pequeños pezones, haciéndola gemir de placer. Agarró su culotte con firmeza y comienzo a bajárselo, consigo quitárselo y la observo completamente desnuda, para mí, ahora está a mi merced... Separo sus piernas y las acaricio con mis manos, comiezo a besar sus muslos hasta llegar al paraíso, me detengo justo enfrente, y puedo ver como Kula está avergonzada y se tapa la cara, sin darle importancia saco mi lengua y comienzo a lamer cada rincón del paraíso, sus gemidos retumban en las pareces de mi habitación. Kula al darse cuenta que no puede controlar sus gemidos se tapa la boca. Al verlo cojo sus manos y las separo, me acerco y la beso.

\- Kula: "Nos pueden oir!" - Dice con miedo a que nos descubran.

\- K': "No me importa, pero no pienso quedarme sin escuchar los gemidos que provoco en la mujer que amo" - Acababa de declararme de la forma más vulgar posible... Bravo K'! Te has superado...

Kula se sonrojó aún más, echa un vistazo abajo observando mis pantalones.

\- Kula: "No vas a desnudarte... K'? Voy a ser la única que pase vergüenza aquí?" - Me dijo burlonamente.

Haciendo caso a su petición, desabroché mis pantalones y me los quité quedándome sólo con los boxers. Ella me miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido, entendí perfectamente que quería que me los quitara también.

\- K': "Ya voy, no sabía que fueras tan impaciente... Gatita" - Dije con una sonrisa.

Agarré los boxers y los bajé hasta quitarmelos, dejando a la vista mi miembro deseoso de entrar al paraíso. Kula abrió los ojos sorprendida, y se incorporó rápidamente, se mordió el labio inferior y dirigió su mano hasta mi varonil miembro, el contacto de su mano me dio un gran escalofrío. Empezó a mover su mano arriba y abajo, cerré mis ojos e incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás, el placer que sentía era indescriptible, no quiero ni pensar en lo que vendría después... De pronto se inclinó y vi como dirigía su boca hacia mi virilidad, y aunque me moría de ganas de ver su habilidades, la detuve.

\- K': "No hagas eso... Por favor..." - Dije casi susurrando. - "No podré controlarme si no..." - Realmente tenía miedo de hacerle daño, ella me miró algo confusa.

La tumbé y me coloqué encima de ella, la besé dulcemente, ella me rodeó con sus piernas y me abrazó por el cuello.

\- Kula: "K'... Hazlo ya... Hazme tuya" - Dijo con voz temblorosa y muy sonrojada.

No pude ignorar su petición, y muy despacio me fundí en uno con ella, con la intención de hacerle el menor daño posible, aún así noté como el cuerpo de Kula se tensaba y clababa sus dedos en mi espalda, la besé despacio intentando hacerle saber que todo iría bien, ella se aferró más a mi espalda dándome como señal que confiaba en mí, aumenté un poco la velocidad, y con ello aceleraron nuestras respiraciones, Kula soltaba sonidos de placer que eran música para mis oídos, no podía parar de mirar su cara, esa cara de gozo que sólo yo podía ver. Mi mente se estaba nublando, sin siquiera pensarlo aumenté mi velocidad considerablemente, haciéndonos llenar la habitacion de gemidos de placer por ambas partes, sentía que estaba llegado a mi límite, y de pronto Kula me clavó las uñas hasta donde pudo y emitió un gran grito de placer, sin darme cuenta ambos llegamos al climax y caímos sudorosos en la cama, nos miramos frente a frente aún con las respiraciones agitadas, ella acarició mi mejilla suavemente.

\- Kula: "Te quiero..." - Dijo con la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás haya visto en ella, me abrazó y se acurrucó en mi pecho cerrando sus ojos.

\- K': "Yo también..." - Dije acoplándome a ella mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la cabeza, cerré mis ojos y los dos caímos presos en un dulce sueño...

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y dejen sus críticas (constructivas a poder ser), sugerencias o lo que sea.**

**Seguiré trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, espero no tardar mucho en subirlo.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Bendita Borrachera

**Aquí os dejo el segundo capi y último de ésta historia, espero que os guste y me dejéis algún comentario :3**

**Agradecimientos a JKL y tetsunoqwaser, por ser los primeros en comentar y hacerme seguir ésta historia con más ganas. Pido disculpas por haber tardado en sacar éste capítulo, pero ando muy liada -_-.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de SNK Playmore, yo sólo pongo la historia de este fanfic.**

* * *

Capítulo 02 - Bendita Borrachera

(Kula)

Abro mis ojos y puedo ver como algo de luz entra por la ventana. Me duele la cabeza... Cómo si me hubiera pasado un elefante por encima... Anoche fue la fiesta que Whip prepara cada año, pero no recuerdo cuando me fui a mi habitación, tampoco recuerdo haber pintado las paredes de mi habitación de ese color grisáceo, ni ésta lámpara de noche, ni estos muebles... Un momento... creo que no estoy en mi habitación... Además noto algo cálido detrás de mí. Me giro a toda velocidad y mis ojos se abren como platos, no puedo creer lo que veo... K', durmiendo plácidamente, con su pelo enmarañado de ese hermoso color blanco... Sus largas pestañas, esos labios, ese pecho desnudo... Pecho desnudo? Levanto un poco las finas sábanas que nos cubren y siento un calor inmenso desde los pies hasta la cabeza... Ambos estamos completamente desnudos, bajo las sábanas avergonzada. Qué significa esto? Acaso nos acostamos anoche? Mierda! No me acuerdo de nada... No se muy bien que hacer, siento ganas de salir corriendo, con un poco de suerte tampoco se acordará de nada cuando despierte, pero... Y si se acuerda? Pensará que salí huyendo de él! Aaah, qué hago?

Lo vuelvo a observar... De verdad estoy aquí, en su habitación, en su cama... Peino un poco su pelo enmarañado con mi mano y le llamo suavemente para despertarlo.

\- "K'... K'..." - Le doy un suave meneo.

\- "Mmmm..." - Sólo consigo que se queje.

\- "K', despierta!" - Digo sin alzar mucho la voz para que no me escuchen fuera de la habitación.

Veo como abre un poco sus ojos y me mira fijamente. Incrédula veo como me sonríe dulcemente.

\- "Buenos días, gatita" - Su tono de voz es tan cálido, que no parece el mismo K' de siempre.

\- "Ho... Hola..." - Mi voz se corta por los nervios.

De pronto acerca su cara a la mía y pega su frente con mi frente, noto el aire cálido que sale de su boca, sus ojos me hipnotizan.

\- "Qué pasó anoche?" - Pregunto, aunque supongo la respuesta. Él vuelve a sonreír conquetamente.

\- "Dímelo tú, que estás en mi cama" - Parece saber perfectamente que pasó y que quiere jugar conmigo.

\- "No me acuerdo de nada, sólo me ha quedado un dolor de cabeza horrible" - Digo avergonzada, sólo pensar que él recuerda todo y yo nada me hace enojar.

\- "Yo tampoco recuerdo mucho, me vienen flashes a la cabeza" - Mira hacia arriba un poco, como si estubiera recordando.

\- "Y qué pasa en esos flashes?!" - Pregunto realmente intrigada.

\- "Veo tu cara..." - Sonríe con picardía - "Tu cara de gozo, y recuerdo tus gemidos" - Se acerca tanto a mi cara que siento sus labios casi sobre los míos.

Siento tanto calor en mis mejillas que sé que debo estar más roja que un tomate y sólo pensarlo me hace estar más avergonzada.

\- "Dios... Te das cuenta de lo que hemos hecho, K'?" - Digo algo nerviosa.

Empiezo a asustarme, no sé que va ha pasar ahora... Desde hace mucho he deseado que K' me prestase atención... Y de pronto nos hemos acostado por culpa del alcohol... Y si es sólo eso? Si sólo fue por estar borrachos que se dignó a tocarme... Siento como mis ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas y mi vista se nubla.

\- "Hey, gatita! Qué te pasa? Tan malo es lo que pasó anoche?" - Pregunta con tono preocupado.

\- "Tú... Tú... Sólo me usaste para desahogarte?" - Digo entre sollozos.

\- "Pero qué dices!? Eso piensas de mi? Qué me aproveché de ti porque estabas borracha? ... Esto es increíble..." - Dice con un tono realmente molesto y se separa de mi cara.

\- "No... Yo no quería decir eso... Pero antes casi ni me hablabas, y ahora en una sola noche mira como estamos..." - Intento razonarle mi pregunta anterior.

\- "Mira Kula..." - Vuelve a mirarme seriamente. - "Si mi trato contigo antes ha sido tan distante, fue porque no quería que pasara esto..." - Da un leve suspiro.

\- "Entonces... Te arrepientes?" - Digo algo triste y él me mira fijamente.

\- "No he dicho eso..." - Se incorpora y se sienta al borde de la cama dándome la espalda.

No puedo apartar mi vista de su espalda, empiezo a sentirme realmente avergonzada al ver los arañazos que tiene en ella... Eso se lo hice yo?

Se pone de pie para dirigirse al armario, puedo ver que sigue desnudo y tapo mi cara con las sábanas vergonzosamente.

\- "Qué haces? No me digas que te da vergüenza verme desnudo?" - Me dice desde el armario. Cuando bajo un poco las sábanas para verlo, puedo ver que se ha puesto unos boxers y tiene ropa en la mano.

Asiento lentamente y me vuelvo a tapar con la sábana. Noto mi cara arder... No quiero ni mirar.

Siento como su mano agarra las sábanas y tira fuertemente dejándome indefensa y a la vista. Me mira de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa burlona, me cubro como buenamente puedo con mis manos.

\- "No me mires...!" - Grito totalmente ruborizada.

\- "Jajaja, no voy a dejar de mirarte, así que vete acostumbrando" - Se acerca más y se inclina para darme un suave beso en los labios. - "Ahora eres mía" - Dice en un susurro al separar sus labios de los míos.

Se gira y se pone la ropa que llevaba en la mano, una camiseta blanca y un pantalón de chandal negro, y se dirige a la puerta.

\- "Tuya... Qué significa eso?!" - Me incorporo rápidamente por la emoción de lo que eso podría significar.

Agarra el pomo de la puerta y gira su cara, me sonríe dulcemente.

\- "Puedes cojer algo de ropa del armario si quieres" - Dice aún sonriendo y abre la puerta y sale de la habitación.

Me quedo paralizada mirando la puerta por donde ha salido K', no se muy bien que pensar... Significa lo que creo qué es? Somos algo más ahora? Mi corazón late muy rápido y noto calor en mis mejillas, coloco mis manos en mi cara y sin pensarlo pellizco mis mofletes para comprobar que estoy despierta y que no es un sueño.

\- "Es real, ha pasado de verdad..." - Digo susurrando.

Pongo mis dedos en mis labios recordando el beso que me dio antes de salir, cierro mis ojos y siento estar en una nube.

Abro los ojos y miro hacia el armario... Me dijo que podía ponerme su ropa. Me levanto y me dirijo hacia el armario, en el camino cojo mi ropa interior y me la pongo. Cuando llego al armario cojo una camiseta roja, sonrío al ver que es una de las camisetas que le regalé en su anterior cumpleaños, la acerco a mi rostro y puedo percibir el olor de K'... Es embriagador para mí... En ese momento un flash llega a mi cabeza, puedo ver el rostro de K' sudoroso y como se mueve haciéndome vibrar. Me sonrojo y abrazo su camiseta realmente feliz. Me la pongo y me dirijo a la puerta para salir de la habitación... Esa habitación que nos ha visto fundirnos por primera vez... Esa primera vez que apenas recuerdo... Hincho mis mofletes molesta y abro la puerta... Con la casualidad que Whip justo pasaba por enfrente de la habitación de K', al verme se queda paralizada mirandome con los ojos abiertos como platos. Yo estoy tan sorprendida que no se como reaccionar, pero Whip me coje de la mano y me lleva arrastras a su habitación a toda velocidad. Me mete a empujones y cierra la puerta tras nosotras.

\- "Ya puedes empezar a hablar!" - Me dice gritando eufórica.

\- "... Estooo... Sobre qué?" - Me hago un poco la tonta.

\- "Kula-chan, no te hagas la tonta! Acabas de salir de la habitación de mi hermano, llevas puesta una de sus camisetas, estás despeinada, no llevas pantalones, estás roja cómo el color de tus ojos, anoche te fuiste al rato de que K' se fuera... Sigo?

\- "No hace falta..." - Me sonrojo y junto mis dedos pensando como contarle lo sucedido.

\- "Desembucha!" - Está realmente excitada por conocer la historia.

\- "Pues..."

...

(K')

Cuando bajé las escaleras vi a Maxima recogiendo lo que quedaba de vasos y demás en la sala, ya no quedaba mucho, supongo que ya llevará un buen rato limpiando.

\- "Buenos días" - Digo mirándolo y haciéndole un gesto con la mano. Maxima me mira algo incrédulo, creo que no está acostumbrado a que le dé los buenos días.

Me dirijo a la cocina a desayunar algo, puedo sentir como Maxima suelta los vasos en la mesa y me sigue rápidamente.

Abro la nevera y busco el brick de leche. Cuando cierro la puerta de la nevera le encuentro ahí parado mirándome como en una peli de terror.

\- "Ahora es cuando me cuentas porqué tienes esa sonrisa en la cara y ese buen humor" - Me dice sonriente y cruzando sus brazos.

\- "No sé de qué me hablas..." - Intento ignorarlo cojiendo un vaso y sirviéndome la leche.

\- "Crees que soy idiota? Te conozco desde hace mucho, no puedes engañarme" - Me sigue como una sombra intentando presionarme, se acerca tanto que noto como empieza a rozar mi espalda.

\- "Max! Déjame un poco de espacio!" - Le digo girándome.

\- "Ves? Sigues sonriendo! Aunque haya invadido tu espacio... - La sonrisa que veo en su rostro es tan grande que siento como me contagia y una leve risa sale de mi boca.

\- "Eres un cotilla" - Le doy una palmada en el hombro y me dirijo a sentarme a la mesa que se encuentra justo detrás de él.

Me sigue con la mirada más incrédulo que antes, se apoya en la encimera con los brazos cruzados y noto sus ojos clavados en mí.

Oigo pasos detrás, y veo como Maxima mira tras de mí y sonríe.

\- "Buenos días princesas" - Saluda con su mano a las chicas.

\- "Max, casi recogiste todo tú sólo!" - Oigo como Whip le dice a modo de queja. - "Buenos días hermanito!" - Noto su voz algo burlona y sus manos en mis hombros. Algo me dice que sabe más que mi amigo grandullón.

Giro mi cabeza buscando a Kula, ella me mira con cara de víctima, entiendo que Whip le hizo un interrogatorio antes de bajar.

\- "Buenos días" - Digo justo antes de dar un trago al vaso de leche.

\- "Hola" - La tímida voz de Kula se oye justo antes de verla dirigirse a le nevera y abrirla.

Ahora que la observo bien, puedo ver que lleva puesta una de mis camisetas, aunque a ella le queda como un vestido, pues le cubre hasta la mitad de los muslos.

\- "Ey, princesa! Esa camiseta... No es de...?" - Max dirige su mirada hacia mí. - "K'...?" - Queda pensativo, diría que empieza a entender mi buen humor...

Kula parece algo sorprendida y da un pequeño brinco tras la puerta de la nevera. Creo que no sabe muy bien que decir, puedo ver como le tiemblan las manos, juraría que empieza a pasar un mal rato. Desvío mi mirada hacia Whip y puedo ver como esboza una sonrisa divertida.

\- "Le dije que podía cojer lo que quisiera" - Digo sin pensar mientras me levanto. Voy hacia el fregadero y dejo el vaso vacío, luego cojo el brick de leche y voy hacia la nevera, justo donde está Kula, ella se gira y quedamos frente a frente. La miro, y ella me devuelve la mirada. Está realmente hermosa, por un momento olvido que Whip y Maxima están justo detrás, coloco la mano que me queda libre en su mejilla, me inclino y la beso lentamente, la puerta de la nevera nos sirve de escudo para que ellos no nos vean directamente, pero es evidente el gesto. Coloco el brick de leche en su sitio y me dirijo a la salida de la cocina.

\- "Ahora entiendo porque estabas de tan buen humor, Romeo!" - Dice mi amigo grandullón en tono burlón justo antes de verme salir de la cocina.

...

(Kula)

Y se va... Así sin más. Me besa frente a Max y Whip y me deja ahí pasmada, sin decir nada.

Sin pensarlo cierro la nevera de un portazo y salgo corriendo tras él. Noto como me siguen las miradas de Whip y Max, pero tampoco dicen nada.

Corro hasta que le alcanzo en las escaleras, parece que se disponía a subirlas, imagino que para irse a su habitación.

\- "K', espera!" - Le grito justo cuando iba a subir el primer escalón.

Se gira y me mira, diría que está contento, es algo raro notar felicidad en el rostro de K'.

\- "Qué pasa?" - Está... sonriendo?

\- "Aún no me has aclarado una cosa... Me besas delante de todos y no se qué somos ahora..." - Digo seriamente, sin dejar de mirarlo y notando como mi cara se sonroja.

\- "Creo que ya te lo dije antes..." - Se acerca a mí y se inclina hasta quedar justo al lado de mi oreja.- "Eres mía" - Me susurra haciéndome temblar las rodillas. Se separa lentamente y se prepara para subir las escaleras. Sin pensarlo le agarro de la camiseta impidiendo que suba.

\- "Entonces... Tú eres mío, K Dash, no lo olvides!" - Subo un par de escalones quedando a su altura, le agarro del cuello y lo acerco a mí dándole un beso, él parece sorprendido pero eso no le impide devolvérmelo, me agarra fuertemente la cintura y nuestro beso se vuelve más apasionado, nuestras lenguas piden paso a nuestras bocas para juntarse nuevamente.

Noto como la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumenta por segundos, siento que quiero más, es como una droga que nubla mis sentidos, me aferro más a su cuello, no quiero separarme de él, no quiero perder esta sensación. Nuestros labios se separan unos instantes para cojer aire, nuestra respiración es agitada, pero eso no impide que volvamos a fundirnos en un beso aún más ardiente que antes.

De pronto siento como mi cuerpo se eleva, K' me ha cojido en brazos, como si fuera una princesa. Termina el beso separándose muy despacio y comienza a subir las escaleras.

\- "Mira lo que hiciste... Ahora no podré parar" - Dice mirándome con una sonrisa en la cara mientras sigue subiendo.

\- "Pues está vez no estoy borracha" - Digo juguetonamente mientras acerco mi cara a su cuello y rozo mis labios suavemente. Noto como le da un escalofrío y me mira rápidamente.

\- "Gatita, estás jugando con fuego... " - Se detiene un instante y se acerca a mis labios mordiendo mi labio inferior, se separa y continúa subiendo las escaleras, esta vez mucho más rápido, parece ansioso por llegar a la habitación.

No puedo creer que esté en los brazos de K', que me esté llevando como en un cuento, que me haya besado, que no me aparte de su lado, es como un sueño.

Mientras pensaba en mis cosas hemos llegado a su habitación, entramos y cierra la puerta dándole un empujón con la pierna.

Me lleva hasta la cama y me deja con mucha delicadeza.

Mi corazón late realmente deprisa, empiezo a ser consciente de lo que está pasando, sé que no es la primera vez... Pero siento como si fuera a explotarme el corazón. Será la primera vez que sea consciente de todo, esta vez no hay alcohol de por medio, sólo él y yo, todo real... Dios! Estoy asustada, y si ahora es cuándo se da cuenta que no le gusta como lo hago? Y si sólo se conformó porque estaba borracho? El miedo me invade en poco segundos, y mis ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas.

\- "Pero ...qué te pasa...?" - Coloca sus manos sobre mis mejillas y me hace mirarle a la cara.

\- "Nada..." - Intento inútilmente ocultar mi preocupación.

\- "Kula, mientes fatal... Qué se te ha pasado por la cabeza ahora?" - Dice acabando con un suspiro sin soltarme las mejillas.

\- "Pues..." - Esquivo su mirada. - "Tengo miedo..." - Digo avergonzada evitando sus ojos.

\- "De qué?" - Me pregunta interrumpiéndome.

\- "De que no sea como esperas..." - Una lágrima desciende de uno de mis ojos.

\- "Tienes razón, no será como espero..." - Dice seriamente mientras con el pulgar seca mi lágrima. - "Será muchísimo mejor" - Se inclina para que mis ojos lo miren y puedo ver una gran sonrisa en su cara. - "Kula... La borrachera sólo fue el empujoncito que necesitábamos, todo está bien. Será como queramos que sea, y no voy a forzarte a nada en lo que no te sientas cómoda. Porque ancoche nos dejáramos llevar por nuestros impulsos no significa que lo tengamos que hacer hoy también. Si quieres ir más despacio, que así sea" - Sus palabras suenan realmente sinceras y calmadas.

\- "Pero yo no quiero que pien..." - De pronto me interrumpe con un tierno beso.

\- "Antes de que digas alguna tontería... No pensaré nunca nada malo de ti. Entiende que después de lo que nos ha costado llegar hasta aquí, no voy a arriesgarlo todo sólo por saciar mis ganas de ti" - Se sienta a mi lado mientras habla. - "Así que no te preocupes" - Dice con una tierna sonrisa.

\- "De verdad?" - Digo con algo de dudas, aunque sus palabras suenan realmente sinceras.

\- "Claro que de verdad! La duda ofende..." - Me mira tranquilo.

\- "Pareces tan tranquilo... No se ve ni una pizca de nerviosismo en ti, ojalá pudiera estar como tú" - Le miro seriamente, y me sonrojo.

De pronto se inclina un poco hasta mi oido y me susurra algo.

\- "Pura fachada... Por dentro estoy temblando como un flan" - Me separo algo sorprendida y puedo ver el rostro de K' algo sonrojado y con una mirada tímida... Es tan lindo! /

Sin pensarlo dos veces me ablanzo sobre él para abrazarlo haciendo que quedemos tumbados. Nuestras caras están tan cerca que noto su respiración sobre mi, siento el calor de su cuerpo recorrer el mío, su inconfundible aroma me invade, tanto que parece nublar mis sentidos... Lo quiero tanto...

Sin darme cuenta he comenzado a besarle... A besarle como si no hubiera un mañana. K' me enlaza entre sus brazos, haciéndome presión contra él. Nuestro beso es tan largo y apasionado que casi no nos da tiempo de coger aire, y finalmente nos separamos con la respiración agitada.

\- "Si me sigues besando así, no se si podré contener mis instintos" - Dice acalorado y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- "Es tu culpa! Por poner una cara tan linda! No pude resistirme..." - Digo reprochandole algo avergonzada.

\- "Jaja, en serio? Tendré que practicar mucho el poner caras lindas para que me ataques como una gatita" - Sonríe pícaramente.

Sonrío timidamente, realmente adoro esta parte encantadora de K', siempre ha sido tan serio y distante, que parece que la borrachera lo haya transformado.

Me incorporo y quedo sentada, él también se incorpora y queda sentado frente a mí.

\- "Será mejor que bajemos antes de que esos dos piensen cosas pervertidas" - Me dice señalando con su mano hacia abajo.

\- "Sí, será lo mejor" - Me levanto dispuesta a ir hacia la puerta, pero el me agarra de pronto de la mano.

\- "Voy contigo, no sea que te vuelvan a interrogar" - Sin soltarme de la mano, se dirige hasta la puerta llevándome tras él.

\- "Pero..." - Me interrumpe la frase.

\- "No hay peros que valgan" - Abre la puerta y hace que salgamos.

...

(K')

Me dispongo a bajar las escaleras sin soltar la mano de Kula. Seguramente en cuanto bajemos y esos dos nos vean se nos tirarán encima...

\- "Buff..." - Suspiro mentalmente, o eso creía, porque, mientras bajamos, Kula interrumpe mis pensamientos.

\- "Qué te pasa?" - Pregunta con su tierna vocecita.

\- "Nada, sólo que no me gusta que me agobien..." - Digo sin pensar y caigo en la cuenta de que quizás ella piense que mis palabras van dirigidas a ella. - "Y no lo digo por ti" - Le digo para que no se preocupe girándome y mirandola.

\- "Jaja, si... Whip ya me interrogó al verme salir de tu habitación..." - Parece que se avergüenza. Como ya sospechaba, mi hermana seguramente le sonsaco toda la información. - "Espero que no te enfades... Whip consiguió que le contara todo lo que recordaba... Que la verdad no era mucho..." - Es verdad, Kula dijo que no recodaba nada. Yo tampoco es que me acuerde de todo, pero sólo por los lapsus es evidente lo que pasó.

\- "Tranquila, tampoco hemos hecho nada malo para andar ocultándolo" - Con la pequeña charla hemos llegado abajo sin darnos cuenta.

Y ahí estan esos dos, terminado de limpiar el desastre de anoche. Maxima levanta la vista de lo que estaba limpiando y nos ve.

\- "Oh! La parejita feliz!" - Dice con una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

\- "Qué andaron haciendo?" - Mi querida hermana pregunta con gracia mientras sonríe.

\- "Nada que os importe" - Digo tajantemente.

\- "Claro que nos importa, hermano" - Mi amigo grandullón dice con tono triste. - "Vuestra felicidad nos importa" - Su cara me enternece... Quizás fui algo borde.

\- "No hicimos nada, estuvimos hablando" - Digo para hacerle sentir mejor.

\- "Entonces... Es oficial?" - Salta Whip con cara de felicidad.

\- "Oficial?" - Kula pregunta algo perdida, creo que no sabe a que se está refiriendo Whip.

\- "Qué si somos pareja..." - Le aclaro a la inocente Kula. La cual se pone más roja que la camiseta que lleva puesta.

\- "Pa...pa...pare...ja...?" - Dice tartamudeando nerviosa y perdiendo la voz mientras sostiene su cara con las manos.

\- "Uuuuh, LO SON!?" - Max casi nos deja sordos a los presentes...

\- "Eres un escandaloso...sabias?" - Le digo masajeando mis oídos con los dedos.

\- "Uuuuh, NO LO NIEGA!" - Vuelve a gritar el grandullón con cara feliz mientras mira a Whip.

\- "Pero nosotros... N..." - La vocecilla tímida de Kula suena antes de que la interrumpa.

\- "No hace falta dar explicaciones, gatita" - Digo sin pensar, cayendo acto seguido en la conclusión de mi mote cariñoso.

Me miran los tres asombrados, aunque juraría que la chica de hielo es la más sorprendida, supongo que no esperaba que la llamase así delante de ellos... Pero... Qué más da? Ya me vieron besarla tras la puerta de la nevera... O al menos lo intuyeron...

\- "Miau, qué galán!" - El tono de burla de mi amigo es evidente.

\- "Vale ya, Max!" - Digo algo enojado, aunque en el fondo me parece una situación un tanto cómica.

\- "Sólo queremos saber, hermano" - Su cara poniéndome ojitos me supera...

\- "Vale, vale... No me mires así!" - Tapo su cara con mi mano. - "Kula aún no me ha contestado a la pregunta de si quiere ser mi novia" - La miro de reojo esperando su reacción.

\- "Queeeé!? Pero si no me lo has preguntado!" - Es divertido ver lo roja que puede ponerse en cuestión de segundos.

\- "Te lo acabo de preguntar" - Digo inocentemente con una leve sonrisa... Sí, sonrisa, delante de todos... No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que estuve tan contento... Es increíble lo que ella consigue en mí...

\- "Uuuuh, DI QUE SÍ!" - Parece que se pusieron de acuerdo los dos para gritar al unísono.

\- "Claro que sí... Idiota!" - Mi pequeña gatita rompe a llorar y sus lágrimas deslizan por su hermoso rostro.

\- "La hiciste llorar, burro!" - Me reprocha mi hermana.

Me acerco despacio a ella y con mis manos limpio sus lágrimas. Sujeto su cara mirando a la mía y me inclino hasta que nuestros labios casi se rozan.

\- "Creo que yo también voy a llorar!" - El grandullón consigue sacarme una risa justo antes de besar a la chica de hielo.

La beso suavemente, sintiendo sobre nosotros sus miradas espectantes. Sinceramente no me importa... No pienso esconderme, Kula es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. Que lo sepan todos, ella es mía y yo soy suyo.

Al separarnos por escasos centímetros, casi no llegaba a ver el rostro avergonzado de Kula cuando noto como esos dos se nos echan encima abrazándonos.

\- "Qué viva el amor!" - Grita Whip eufórica.

\- "Ya os ha costado... Bendita borrachera!" - Mi amigo dice aliviado.

No podemos evitar echarnos a reír. Y es que tiene razón... me he resistido tanto a abrirle mi corazon a Kula, que no veía nunca un buen final para ambos. Tenía siempre miedo de hacerle daño, o que la dañaran por mi culpa. Miedo de corromper su inocencia... Y la verdad no se si nuestro amor durará para siempre o si terminará mañana... Pero aprovecharé cada segundo que pase a su lado. Así que como dice mi amigo grandullón... Bendita borrachera...

* * *

**Y hasta aquí esta pequeña historia de ésta pareja. Espero que les haya gustado y la disfruten como yo he disfrutado en escribirla.**

**No olviden dejar algun comentario, bueno o malo, todo es bien recibido ;3**

**Si en un futuro dispongo de algo de tiempo quiza me plantee hacer una segunda parte ^^**


End file.
